


Птенцы

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: Сборник драбблов о (почти) родительских отношениях между учениками и сенсеем. В основном, Какаши-центрик
Kudos: 12





	1. Кейко Осамэ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн - первый год после принятия команды 7 в генины, до нападения Орочимару.
> 
> Кейко Осамэ - последняя тренировка в текущем году.

— Вот вечно у тебя появляются какие-то дурацкие мысли, Наруто, — Саске фыркает, даже не смотрит в его сторону.

— Нет, почему, идея хорошая, — решает поддержать его Сакура. — Как-никак скоро Новый год, а Какаши-сенсею его наверняка не с кем встретить. Если согласится — сводим его в «Ичираку», он точно не откажется от порции горяченького за чей-то счёт.

— Ну да, зная сенсея, думаю, так и будет, — улыбается Наруто.

— Ну ладно, ладно, я в деле, — бурчит Саске, поправляя протектор. — Но тренировку никто не отменял.

— Возможно, она будет особенной, — протягивает Сакура.

Но всё прошло как обычно. Почти. Сенсей ни разу не открыл книгу, ни разу не отвлёкся, хотя Сакура ловила себя на мысли, что иногда ему было скучновато. Обычно открытые длинные пальцы сейчас обтянуты плотной чёрной тканью — он сменил перчатки. Он взглядом следил, как Наруто концентрируется на высвобождении энергии, хотя теплее всего он смотрел, как и прежде, на Саске. Предпраздничное настроение слишком уж заставило почти всех расслабиться. Уделять тренировке времени больше, чем обычно было слишком лень.

— Ты смотри, Сакура, как в первый день, на шаг впереди вас обоих к статусу Хокаге, — улыбается сенсей глазами.

— Ах значит Сакура?! — выкрикивает Наруто. Его шарф покрыт изморозью, перчатки почти полностью вымокли.  
Он зачерпывает снег в руку, наскоро лепит снежок и целится в спину сенсею.

— Эй!

— Что вы там говорили? Не позволяйте врагу оказываться сзади, Какаши-сенсей! — смеётся Наруто, теряя бдительность.

— Будешь бросаться в Какаши снегом — пожалеешь, — шипит Саске, целясь Наруто в голову.

Какаши поднимает руки, пытается что-то сказать, чтоб разнять Наруто и Саске, но поздно — рабочее настроение безнадёжно потеряно.

Снежок попадает в плечо Наруто, потом ещё один — в колено.

— Осторожно, чтоб не льдом! — предупреждает Сакура. — Я не намерена сегодня лечить кого-то из вас!  
В неё прилетает снежок от Какаши:  
— Вообще-то сегодня я планировал быть занудой!

Сакура стряхивает снег из-за шеи, обиженно кричит что-то о том, что целиться надо пониже.

— Не могу пониже, это не в правилах моего положения и статуса сенсея. Вот Наруто…

— Пусть только попробует!

Они смеются, с азартом зачерпывают порции снега, кажется, совсем забывают о тренировке.  
— Похоже, Кейко Осамэ немного испорчена, — отряхивает руки Какаши-сенсей. — Во всяком случае, я не вижу в вас энтузиазма продолжать тренировку.

— Да… похоже на то.

— Даже у меня какое-то не рабочее настроение, — виновато улыбается Сакура.

— Это благо на самом деле… Праздник, угроза над деревней не нависает… Знаете, а идите лучше по домам с таким настроением.

Прозвучало это не злобно, сенсей прикрывает глаза, улыбаясь.  
— Или можем сходить в «Ичираку»?

— За ваш счёт? — оживляется Наруто и слышит в ответ:  
— О, мой любимый и самый способный ученик, ну конечно же, нет!


	2. Конец истории

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн: постканон, незадолго после назначения Какаши в Хокаге

— Понимаешь, у меня просто появилась идея…

— С таких слов обычно начинается что-то, что угрожает нашим задницам, — стряхивает пот со лба Сакура. Она возилась пальцами в грунте, разрыхляла почву, изучала новые лекарственные растения из Деревни, скрытой в Тумане, прикидывая, как часто их нужно увлажнять. В теплице в любое время года было невыносимо душно. — Наверняка просто дурака валяешь вместо того чтобы учиться для экзамена на джонина.

— Ну, не совсем… Хотя и это то… Ну Сакура-тян, не будь такой строгой ко мне!..

— Ладно уж, — вздыхает она. — Что там у тебя?

— Понимаешь… Я хотел бы сделать что-то для Какаши-сенсея. Он для нас много всего сделал, вообще, если бы не он, мы бы… ну… понимаешь, он всем жертвовал ради нас. Помнишь, как мы впервые встретили капитана Ямато?

Сакура кивает, уголки её губ опускаются. Она помнила, как они с Наруто решили, что лучше бы их капитаном остался Ямато. К концу первого задания, после слов капитана Ямато, они вдруг поняли: никто, кроме Какаши, не защищал их так ревностно и отчаянно.

— Думаю, Какаши-сенсей любил нас, — улыбается Наруто.

— Почему «любил»? Наверняка и сейчас любит. Просто у него появилось много дел, Наруто, ну ты же понимаешь…

— Я не узнаю его. Ты помнишь, каким он был в самом начале нашего знакомства? Вроде и загадочный, но с таким дебильным чувством юмора…

Сакура прячет в кулаке улыбку:  
— Ты всё никак ему не простишь технику Тысячелетия боли?

— Да нет, что ты, что ты, — стремительно краснеет он. — Просто… Да блин, Сакура-тян, это обидно было, в конце концов!

— Расслабься, это просто игра! — улыбается она. — Тем более, он уже забыл!

— Ага, он, возможно, и забыл, а вот я… Ладно, о чём это я. Помнишь те занудные книги, которые сенсей постоянно читал?

— Ну да, ещё бы.

— Так вот, я это… Поскольку Джирайя их всё равно не допишет, как ты понимаешь, может быть, мы… ну… попробуем досочинять эту историю до конца? Я не дочитал всю трилогию, но ведь наверняка она не закончена. Может, напишем какое-то маленькое послесловие, ну, чтоб сенсей не мучился ещё догадками, чем же всё кончится. У меня фантазия не такая богатая, как у эро-саннина, но тоже вроде ничего…

— Да ты сам теперь кого хочешь в искусстве извращённости превзойдёшь! — кричит на него красная Сакура, вспоминая технику, которой он попытался победить Кагую.

— Я стараюсь, — усмехается Наруто. — Ну так что? Не может же Какаши-сенсей единственный во всей Конохе читать эти дурацкие книжки, бестселлер как-никак. Спросим, в чём там замес, чем всё закончилось…

— Ну ладно, ладно, я в деле. Только идеи все на тебе.

— Договорились, Сакура-тян, — улыбается Наруто. — С меня будет бесплатная порция рамена, или твоих любимых конфет, или чего захочешь!

— Знаешь, что можем сделать? Сай же рисует, может, попросим его парочку иллюстраций накидать, чтоб приятнее смотреть было?

— Сакура-тян, я всегда знал, что ты гений! Гениальнее, чем Саске! — он тянется, чтобы на радостях поцеловать Сакуру в щёку, та пытается на него замахнуться и… убирает руку. — Прости, я это, на эмоциях, я больше не бу… — пытается оправдаться Наруто, но она треплет его по голове:

— Ладно уж, балда! Узнай, о чём эти его книги. Потом придёшь, и мы что-нибудь придумаем.

***

— Итак, Сакура-тян, у меня со слогом как-то не сложилось, потому давай писать будешь ты… э… Сакура-тян?..

Сакура смотрит на него так, будто готова поджарить живьём (но, к своему сожалению, не владеет техниками Огня).  
— Какого чёрта ты заставил меня столько ждать?!

— Ну, я…

— Что, у сенсея понабрался? Забыл, как тебя самого раздражали его постоянные опоздания?!

— Сакура-тян, я для благого дела! — пытается он оправдаться. — Понимаешь, у меня не было идей, а вдохновение — это вещь необходимая, вот я и пошёл вдохновляться… — он кивает на заведение «Ичираку».

— Ещё хоть раз попробуй вдохновиться!

— Ай, ну не надо, мне же больно!

Наруто пришлось заскочить ещё раз в «Ичираку», чтобы попросить у старика Теучи лёд.  
— Ну ладно, в общем-то, я готова писать. Выкладывай.

— Смотри, что узнал. Продавцы в книжном мне по-быстренькому пересказали сюжет. Ничего сверхинтересного: о войне, победах да любви. И о том, как персонаж добивается девушку. И ещё одну. А потом ещё. А потом он отводит одну из них в пышные апартаменты, задёргивает шторы, и…

— Не надо, Наруто, я уже поняла, — краснеет Сакура. — А что во второй и третьей части?

— Дальше персонаж примыкает к злу, почти что к тем людям, против кого сражался и кого мечтал победить. Они убеждают его перейти к ним, вселяют ложные воспоминания о его несчастьи. Он, эм, охмуряет там одну девушку, из той шайки, а потом с ней…

— Я поняла, Наруто! А в третьей что?

— Ну, он встречает старого друга, о котором и думать забыл. И тот друг убеждает его, какой он нехороший человек, но ещё не поздно всё исправить. И он бросает свою красавицу-антагонистку и уводит от своего друга его девушку. А потом, перед тем, как умереть, он вспоминает, как проводил с этой подругой время, как срывал с неё одежду и…

— Наруто!

— Прости. Да. Ты поняла.

— Ну и похабщину читает сенсей! — вздыхает она. — Я была лучшего мнения о его вкусах…

— Ну, он говорил мне, что читает ради сюжета… — ехидно улыбается Наруто.

— Ага, заметно, какого. Ладно… идеи для работы?

— Смотри, в одиннадцатой главе он встретил своего друга. С тех пор можно прописать больше химии между ним и девушкой, а потом…

Наруто и Сакура даже увлеклись, иногда перебивая друг друга — у Сакуры, как оказалось, идей тоже появилось достаточно. Они перекраивали линии, добавляли персонажей, пытались логично вырулить сюжет и, когда цепочка закончилась, и герой дошёл до финала, Сакура просияла.

— Они так любят друг друга… мне кажется, им стоит добавить немного огня, и… ой, ну…

— Ого, Сакура-тян, это кто еще про похабщину говорил? — улыбается раскрасневшийся Наруто.

— Да иди ты! Просто эта сцена так прекрасно впишется сюда. Я хочу, чтоб начала девушка, чтоб от неё была инициатива, она чувствует, что это необходимо сделать сейчас и никак иначе. Понимаешь?

— Понимаю.

— Только вот…

— Не беспокойся. Я никогда о таком не писал раньше, но знаю теорию и попробую.

— Хм, ну пробуй… Напишешь после, а пока обдумай. А меня оставь. Потом сам прочитаешь.

Он послушно удаляется, оставляя Сакуру наедине с самой собой. Она пишет первое предложение. Как бы написал эро-саннин? Наверное, описание интерьера или природы — это слишком банально. Эро-саннин — человек необычный и непредсказуемый! Сакура решила начать действия с эпицентра событий, с экшена, а после добавить разговоров. Она спотыкалась на метафорах, убирая иногда удачные и добавляя совсем уж дикие. Но ей казалось, это звучит оригинально и свежо. Дописав последний кандзи, опустив голову, она выпрямляется и идёт в дом Наруто.

— Вот. Рассказ вышел не такой уж и большой, можешь почитать.

Дочитав, Наруто хмыкает:  
— Знаешь, а даже хорошо, только… я не понял одной вещи. У тебя герои мало похожи на влюблённых, ну ты посмотри, он же её всю дорогу отвергает, а она плетётся за ним как…

Наруто затыкается на полуслове, когда до него доходит.  
— Прости, Сакура-тян, я понял.

Она мрачнеет, ничего не говорит в ответ. Но обещает себе подумать над его словами.

Сай соглашается. Прочитав рассказ, он рисует героев — по отдельности и вместе. Он зарисовывает три скетча с обратной стороны записника.

— Буду всегда рад помочь. Вы моя команда, почти мне как семья. А капитана Какаши я очень уважаю как личность, с ним приятно иметь дело. Для меня честь — чем-то его порадовать.

Сакура красиво переписывает итоговый вариант и отдаёт черновик Наруто.

— Что ж, дерзай.  
Наруто запирается у себя в комнате и пишет. Он пишет усердно, грызёт карандаш, краснеет от своих стараний. Он перечёркивает целые предложения, целые ряды кандзи. Он едва ли замечает, как сам немного возбуждается под конец.

В его голове всё выглядит достаточно красиво, он видит каждое движение персонажей и слышит каждый их вздох.

Что ж, три. Два. Раз.

«КОНЕЦ» пишет Наруто и подчёркивает лист.

***

— О… это… о… как ты… вау… да это… Наруто, да это бесстыдство! Но оно написано так хорошо…

Сакура места себе не находит. Её лицо горит алым, даже волосы бледнеют.  
— Мама, прости, это ужасно.

— Я надеюсь, сенсей оценит, — Наруто подмигивает, заливается смехом.

— Что ж… Сама на это подписалась. Но давай в чистовик перепишешь ты, пусть сенсей видит, что работали все вместе.

— Ага. Хорошая идея.

***

— Какаши-сенсей. Скажите, у вас есть минутка?  
Они толпятся возле двери его кабинета, втроём, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Сай ощущал себя немного не в своей тарелке.

— Вообще — нет, но для вас — есть. Но действительно «минутка», — говорит Какаши-сенсей. Рядом лежит ворох свитков, печати, перо. Он снимает шляпу, проводит пальцами по вспотевшему лбу.

— Сегодня просто невероятно душно, правда?

— Есть такое, сенсей… в общем, чего мы хотели…

Какаши замечает, как Сакура что-то прячет за спиной.

Наруто немного мнётся:  
— Я как-то спросил у вас на первом занятии, когда вы демонстративно игнорировали мои атаки…

Какаши улыбается: и всё он помнит, наглец.  
— Я спросил: «А зачем вы читаете?» И вы сказали: «Чтобы узнать конец истории». Но при этом вы теперь никогда не узнаете конец истории, ведь жабий отшельник скончался, но не успел закончить «Ича Ича».

Какаши кивает, едва слышно вздыхая.  
— Мы тут кратко узнали, о чём эта серия. Мне захотелось сделать что-то для вас.

— А мы поддержали, — кивнула Сакура.

— Вот… Мы её закончили, — он протягивает маленькую книжицу. Какаши почти давится воздухом, на секунду его глаза в удивлении расширяются.

— Тут и Сай руку приложил, смотрите, какие красивые иллюстрации…

— Ой, да я-то что… — неловко откашливается Сай. Сакура мягко кладёт руку ему на плечо.

— Сакура почти всё написала, а я идеи генерировал. Ну и, в общем… вот. Надеемся, вам не будет грустно, что эро-саннин её не закончил.

Какаши осторожно берёт в руки книжицу. Маленькую, текст в ней был написан от руки. Он обводит пальцами приклеенную бумажку на обложке, где красивым почерком написано: «Харуно Сакура и Узумаки Наруто «Ича Ича навсегда» Иллюстрации Сая»

Он прикрывает глаза, кандзи в поле зрения поплыли. Он улыбается, ткань маски впитывает две скупые слезы, что так некстати брызнули из глаз.  
— Ох, дети мои…


	3. Рукав

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вдохновила картинка: https://vk.cc/awkutz

В первый раз Наруто рефлекторно схватился за рукав Какаши, когда практически перед носом увидел смерть. На его глазах умирали два шиноби, прямо в нескольких метрах от него, лежали, окровавленные и почти живые. Но в том-то и дело — почти.

Казалось бы, он только и слышал о том, какая у шиноби тяжёлая работа — убивать других людей. Смерть дышала ему в спину, она была в детском, милом лице Хаку, который говорил ему: «Убей меня, я не хочу жить». Смерть читалась в наполовину закрытом лице Забузы — он был в маске, как и Какаши-сенсей. Не прикрыты были только глаза, в которых стояли слёзы. Слёзы в глазах человека, убившего сотни людей.

Забуза убивал. Хаку убивал. Какаши-сенсей тоже убивал. И ему, Наруто, придётся убивать, ведь он — будущий наёмный убийца. От этой мысли мутило где-то в животе, и он вслепую искал, во что бы вцепиться. В тёплую руку Какаши-сенсея. Он пытался не смотреть на него — запах крови щекотал ноздри Наруто. Когда он отпустил ткань джонинского жилета, на его пальцах остались багровые пятна. Он поднял голову, чтобы увидеть лицо сенсея: в его глазах плескалась бесконечная печаль. Всегда ли у него такие глаза после убийства?..

Наруто мучил кошмар — ему снились Хаку и Забуза. Ему снился мальчик, чистый, как снег, стоящий посреди дороги, запорошенный метелью. Наруто только сильнее сжал плюшевую руку. В прошлый раз кукла Какаши-сенсея валялась где-то под стулом с одеждой, Наруто слегка её пинал, особенно в те дни, когда Какаши снова опоздывал или доставал со своими нравоучениями. Сейчас Наруто держится за его руку, сжимает и поглаживает. Он проснулся. За окном — глухая ночь, сердце бешено колотится, откуда-то доносится голос Снежного Мальчика, а под пальцами — мягкий плюш. Наруто обнимает куклу и поворачивается на другой бок. Он не заплачет.

Иногда Наруто искал поддержки в глазах Какаши-сенсея и всё-таки находил. Иногда он хватался за его руку, будто Наруто вёл отец, за которого без стеснения можно схватиться. Он кружил Наруто, когда тот радовался какой-то, казалось, мелочи, кружил и ставил на место; непривычно, видимо, для Какаши-сенсея — проявление такой нежности. Наруто цеплялся за рукав, чтобы не упасть, но он знал — не упадёт, потому что его держит Какаши.

Он плохо помнил конец битвы с Саске, когда тот ушёл из деревни, предварительно едва не сломав Наруто челюсть, отбив почки и чуть не вывихнув шею. Если бы не регенерация биджу, он давно был бы мёртв. Наруто ничего не помнил. До него долетели обрывки фраз, сказанные мягким тоном, тихим, таким узнаваемым голосом: «…прости, я не успел». Какаши-сенсей не успел. Возможно, не впервые? Едва держась на краю сознания, Наруто нащупал грубую ткань. Она была влажной, уже не из-за крови, а от дождя. Интересно, Какаши-сенсей плакал? И когда Наруто глубоко вздохнул над самым его ухом, тот едва заметно выдохнул, и Наруто услышал тихое, очень тихое: «Ками-сама, живой», утонувшее в реплике Паккуна: «Дождь кончился».

Живой. В подтверждение этому Наруто сильнее сжал ткань его рукава, и он мог поклясться, что после этого жеста Какаши расслабился.

— Это… я такое сделал? — спросил Наруто, тупо потирая затылок. Какаши отмахнулся здоровой рукой — правая была вывихнута, из раны сочилась кровь, а багровый рукав лохмотьями свисал к земле.

— Два хвоста, — сказал Какаши, — едва не полез третий. Я успел поставить печать. Ты сам в порядке?

— Печёт, — признался Наруто.

— Ага, — ответил Какаши.  
А ведь мог и не ответить.

Когда Наруто закончил говорить с Нагато Узумаки, чувствовал, будто прошла целая вечность, хотя они говорили не больше получаса. Жутко хотелось спать. Он вцепился в рукав сенсея, положив щёку ему на плечо. Тот нёс его на плечах, Наруто болтал ногами, понимая: они будут покалывать, когда Какаши-сенсей поставит его на землю. Какаши-сенсей жив. Как и остальные в деревне. Как его друзья. Они всё отстроят, ведь дома к жизни вернуть хотя бы возможно, в отличие от людей. Под пальцами ощущалась грубая ткань поношенного джонинского жилета, и Наруто это успокаивало. Всегда успокаивало. А Какаши был не против, что Наруто цепляется за его одежду каждый раз. Пускай. Рукава от этого растягивались, протирались, и ткань обвисала, но лучше так, чем если бы его жилет оставался безупречно чистым и совершенно не нужным.


	4. Техника

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн - до нападения Орочимару.

Саске ругается — громко, так, как Какаши от него ещё не слышал. Он не сдерживает себя, не извиняется за брань перед старшим, только смотрит на руку. На руке — глубокая трещина, зияющая алым. Саске ёжится и отводит взгляд.

— Я же говорил тебе… — начинает Какаши.

— Да знаю, знаю!  
Он не рассчитал, и это нормально. Поначалу у Какаши было то же самое, даже ещё хуже, потому что раны накладывались и создавались по-новой, едва зажив.

— Позволь я посмотрю?

Он резко отворачивается, подбирая руку под себя — печёт, кровоточит.  
«Это странно, он практически достиг идеального контроля природы чакры», — думает Какаши и лезет рукой в сумку за бинтом. Он молча протягивает руку, показывает напуганному Саске бинт. Спустя несколько секунд Саске позволяет осмотреть руку, и Какаши осторожно перевязывает.  
— Не туго? Печёт?

Саске тихо скулит, но мотает головой.  
Когда-то Рин так же перевязывала руку Какаши — едва ощутимо, нежно, чтоб не было больно, в то время как Обито ревниво поглядывал на них, а Какаши громко фыркал: тоже мне, пусть подерётся ещё с ним за эту девчонку. Рин делала то, что должна — оказывала первую помощь, ни больше ни меньше.

Бинт на руке начинает розоветь.  
— Я знаю, что в больницу ты всё равно не пойдешь, — говорит Какаши, сам ведь в его ситуации не пошёл бы, — так что, пожалуйста, я попрошу Сакуру, чтобы она помогла тебе. Она ведь медик, с таким незначительным ожогом, думаю, справится…

— Незначительным? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Саске.

— У меня бывало и похуже, — пожимает плечами Какаши. — Я же предупреждал, чтоб ты был аккуратнее и не включал всю мощность сразу, пока не будешь владеть контролем природы чакры в совершенстве.

— Но я…

— О да, Саске, ты гениальный потомок клана Учиха и ты отлично овладел контролем природы чакры. Отлично, но не совершенно.

«Да ладно, дети — это такая неприятность», — отшучивался спецджонинам Какаши.  
«У меня от миссий с ними уже болит голова», — рассказывал вечером в чайной Асуме и Куренай Какаши.  
«По правде говоря, справляюсь с трудом, позже мне придётся попросить немного отдыха», — просил Какаши Третьего Хокаге, сидя на коленях на мягком дзабутоне.  
И каждый раз он проваливался в сон, вспоминая, как сегодня разнимал в очередной драке Наруто и Саске под крики Сакуры, которая после в очередной раз их отчитывала, будто родная мать.  
И каждый раз говорил себе: «Ну нет, эта неделя — последняя, я не выдерживаю троих малолетних оболтусов».

И каждый раз переживал, будто за родных, пока по ночам ложился с мыслью, что «Они со мной временно». Как и сейчас.

— Впредь будь аккуратнее… — А у самого столько жалости в глазах.

— Да знаю, нотации ещё ваши слушать, — бурчит Саске, но Какаши понимает — сам бы возмущался ещё громче и хамил ещё более явно.

— Подойди к Сакуре, она должна тебе помочь.

— Как-нибудь сам справлюсь.

— Не затягивай, Саске.

— Да ладно вам.

Какаши хватает Саске за руку, держит не сильно, но крепко. Стягивает со своей правой руки перчатку, указывает на грубую кожу по центру, обрамлённую сетью рубцов. Саске едва заметно вздрагивает и отводит взгляд.

— Не затягивай, Саске. Оно болит.

Чидори — болезненная и опасная техника, это Какаши усвоил, вернувшись с рукой в волдырях после первого её применения. Минато-сенсею он решил об этом не говорить, да и Рин тоже, что толку. Но Рин заметила — не могла не заметить. Смотрела в его глаза долго и укоризненно до тех пор, пока он не отвернулся, закусывая губу, чтобы не зашипеть, пока она обрабатывала пострадавшую руку.

Парадокс — если затянуть, раны не затянутся. Вернее, затянутся, но гораздо тяжелее.  
За всё приходится платить, и Саске это знает. Саске знает, что даймё платит шиноби деньгами за выполненные задания, пользователь шарингана — диоптриями за дарованную ему силу (и проклятие), а техника чидори отбирает нежность кожи на руке. Какаши объяснил это с самого начала.

Он ищет нужную страницу книги. Шаги Саске слышатся всё дальше и дальше. Какаши опирается о ствол толстого дерева, вслушиваясь в стрекот цикад и пение птиц.

— Сакура… не пугайся… поможешь мне вот с этим, пожалуйста, ты же медик, вроде как… — слышит Какаши, после — испуганный девичий вздох. Её удовлетворительный ответ. Затем — «Ай-ай, аккуратнее». И улыбается.


	5. Человек

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта часть мрачнее остальных в сборнике, но тоже с этой "семейной" теплотой. Я предупредила :)
> 
> Таймлайн - арка Страны Волн (Забуза и Хаку)

_— Ка…каши…_

Снова этот тонкий тихий голос, едва уловимый свист, в руке из последних сил пульсирует что-то тёплое и вязкое. Из Какаши будто разом выкачивают всю имеющуюся чакру. Темнота и сырость — вот и всё, что он помнит.

Опять вязкость, холод. Глаза, уставленные прямо на него. С кожи Какаши стекает быстро холодеющая кровь, лоб покрывается испариной, она мгновенно превращается в тонкую ледяную корочку. Лёд в глазах Хаку; мальчик неожиданно бросился ему под руку, чтобы защитить своего наставника. Хаку перехватывает своей рукой руку Какаши, в глазах такого маленького ребёнка Копирующий ниндзя видит столько ненависти. Хаку падает отяжелевшим мешком с костями и мышцами.

Как тогда, двенадцать лет назад…

Мозг успевает быстро переключиться с этого события. Стремительно перед глазами мелькают кадры: Наруто бросает кунай; Забуза ловко ловит его зубами; дробит гудящую толпу, пытается проскользнуть, но он не в силах увернуться от всех ударов, копья вонзаются в пышущую жаром плоть. После смерти Гато и сам Забуза со звонким грохотом воткнутого в него железа падает. Какаши выполняет его последнюю просьбу. Ему, как наставнику, тоже хотелось бы видеть последний раз в жизни своих подчиненных, которые за такое короткое время стали ему немного ближе всех других людей мира шиноби.

— Спасибо, Какаши, — он слышит слабый хрип.

К горлу подступает тошнота. Он чувствует, как Наруто снизу тянет его за рукав, хочет остановить его, но так ничего и не делает. Пускай держится. Он осторожно трогает спину Наруто, получая в ответ волну крупной дрожи.

— Его ведь… надо нести, да?  
Сакура закрывает лицо руками, Какаши, не выдерживая, слегка встряхивает её за плечи.

— Всё в порядке?

— Да… да. Я просто… никогда ещё не видела мёртвого человека так близко.  
Она обнимает себя за плечи, подрагивает уже мельче.

— Ничего, давай мы его отнесём…

— Ты ещё слаб, Саске-кун! — протестует Сакура. — Ты… просто иди рядом и ничего не трогай, я сама.  
Какаши удивлённо на неё смотрит, но одобряюще кивает.

— Вы это, не беспокойтесь, — вмешивается Тазуна. — Мы сами их похороним. Хоть они и отступники…

— Не бросайте их вот так, — сурово глядит на него Какаши, левый глаз опасно отсвечивает алым, — _хоть они и отступники_ , благодаря им вы сейчас живы. Знайте честь.

Тазуна быстро кивает, отводя взгляд от завораживающего шарингана.

Хаку они всё-таки отнесли вместе — Какаши, Наруто и Сакура. Какаши согласился, что Саске сейчас не следует переутомляться, попросил у команды пару минут оставить их наедине.

— Что ж, наверное, тебя стоит поздравить, — улыбается ему Какаши. — Пользуйся этими глазами с умом. И, несмотря на то, что ты Учиха, всё-таки сегодня больше не напрягайся, они и так достаточно из тебя сил выкачали.

— А как вы… ну то есть… откуда у вас тогда…

— Ах у меня… — вздыхает Какаши. — Однажды я вам расскажу, но давай лучше позже. И мне, и вам стоит для этого собраться.

Саске кивает, затем молчит до самого конца дня.

***

Костёр больше не потрескивает, шиноби других деревень не видно. Снаружи пахнет дымом и лесом. Снаружи шуршат спальными мешками дети и, кажется, Какаши будто и сам «снаружи», но только по факту. В мыслях он заперся в собственный мир, туда, двенадцать лет назад, где едва дышала _она_ , где на Какаши осуждающе смотрел _он_ , и где были проткнуты насквозь когтем гигантского хвостатого _они_.

Она тянулась к нему, плакала, обвиняющим тоном громко и быстро проговаривая:  
— Ты обещал, Какаши. Ты клялся.

Он клялся и опять не справился. Он не хотел убивать Хаку — чистого, как снег, мальчика, что был чуть старше его учеников.  
— Прости… прости меня…

_— Какаши-сенсей?_

Треск чидори слышится глуше.

— _Какаши-сенсей!_

Он выдыхает и резко открывает глаза. На него обеспокоенно смотрит бездонными глазами Минато-сенсея Наруто. Сакура испуганно прикрывает рот ладонью, печально отводит тёмный взгляд Саске.

Наруто открывает и закрывает рот — он не ожидал, что такой сильный человек как Какаши-сенсей может плакать. Казалось, тот совсем не чувствует влаги возле покрасневших глаз.

— Какаши-сенсей, — шепчет Сакура. Кажется, будто сейчас и она заплачет.

— Мы не знаем, у кого вы просили прощения, — осторожно начинает Наруто, сейчас слова ему даются особенно тяжело, — кого вы видели, что с вами было… но… всё, что когда-то было, со временем проходит.

Саске поднимает на него глаза.  
— Это из-за Хаку?

Какаши рассеянно кивает. Не совсем, конечно, из-за Хаку, но из-за него тоже.  
— Одно дело — целенаправленно убить, но когда случайно… это… не могу передать словами даже.

Наруто осторожно трогает его за плечо — для него это, кажется, в порядке вещей — трогать взрослого человека, успокаивать так его, и Наруто даже не спрашивает, нужно ли это сейчас Какаши. Тот гладит пальцами его руку на своём плече, слабо сжимает, рука Какаши кажется гораздо теплее без привычной перчатки. Сакура садится рядом, кладёт голову ему на плечо, и он проводит пальцами по её волосам второй рукой. Последним совсем близко садится Саске, цепляется ногой за ногу Какаши, чтобы потом быстро убрать. Тихо кашляет.

— Дети… какие же вы ещё дети, — тихо говорит Какаши. — Простите, что разбудил вас. В жизни бы не хотел, чтоб вы меня таким видели.

— Какаши-сенсей, — улыбается Наруто, слегка ударяя его кулачком в плечо, — вы помните, что сказал тот отступник, прежде чем попросить у меня кунай?

Он вопросительно смотрит на Наруто.  
— «Шиноби — тоже человек», — повторяет Наруто слова Момочи Забузы. — Вам не должно быть стыдно за то, что вы — человек.

Какаши выпускает локоны Сакуры из пальцев и обнимает свободной рукой Наруто.  
— Спасибо, — говорит он. — Спасибо, спасибо.

Саске чуть заметно улыбается и снова касается носком ноги Какаши.  
— Всё будет в порядке, обязательно, — подаёт голос Сакура. — Когда вернёмся в Коноху, поделитесь этим с родными людьми. Говорить всегда полезно.

Какаши очень тихо смеётся, взъерошивая ладонью Сакуре волосы на макушке.  
«Вы — мои родные люди, — мысль проносится так естественно, — пока я не могу всем с вами поделиться, но… когда-нибудь…»

— Спасибо ещё раз, — говорит он. — Идите спать, завтра сложный день.


	6. IV. Щенок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн: 1 сезон  
> Осторожно, здесь грустно

— Ты молодец.  
Саске на мгновение поднимает уголки губ, скалится, сдувает прядь упавших на лоб волос. Полтора часа непрерывного тайдзюцу, пора бы и передохнуть.

— Я не устал, — отвечает Саске, предугадывая следующую реплику, когда Какаши поднимает палец вверх.

— Я вижу, Саске.  
Какаши поднимает голову, ловит взглядом несколько небольших облаков.  
— Я понимаю твоё стремление стать сильнее.

— Не понимаете.

Понимает. Много лет назад Какаши ловил на себе такие же взгляды десятков девочек и мальчиков из академии. Они восхищались им, они ждали от него действий — за что восхищаться дальше.

Какаши молчит, кратко качает головой. Этот мальчишка слишком упрям, хотя едва ли он был покладистее в его возрасте. Саске ёжится, перевязывает растянутые мышцы бинтами и продолжает до тех пор, пока не сваливается без сил. Какаши не знает, что с ним делать и даже где он живёт — в заброшенном квартале Учих? У кого-то прячется? Он не знает, куда его отнести.

— Позвольте ему на ночь остаться в общежитии, пожалуйста. Я знаю, что он всего лишь генин, но обещаю: он никого не потревожит.

Одна из кроватей в комнате, где живёт Какаши, не занята. Для двенадцатилетнего Саске — слишком просторная. Дежурный сурово кивает: как отказать знаменитому Копирующему ниндзя? В противном случае у того будут проблемы с Хокаге. Дежурный видит сонно-умиротворенное лицо Саске и пускает его в комнату.  
— Завтра вечером он здесь не появится, Хатаке. Ладно?

Он кивает.

Утром Какаши просыпается позже обычного. Соседняя кровать, где лежал Саске — пустая. Окно нараспашку.

— А он быстро у меня учится, — вздыхает Какаши.

Ближе к обеду на Коноху обрушивается холодный ливень. Наруто заводит команду к старику в «Ичираку», держится, чтобы не заказать порцию рамена побольше: денег с выполнения миссии он ещё не получил, отчёт в кармане костюма почти промок.  
— Конечно же, я сделал это ради тебя, Сакура-тян! — кричит он. — Я же не хочу, чтоб ты до нитки промокла!

Он уворачивается от привычной порции тумаков. Какаши улыбается в маску, поглядывает на Саске. Продрог, совсем не смотрит ни на кого. Маленький мокрый щенок. Таким щенком Какаши помнит Обито: сидел под деревом, дрожал, перебинтовывая сбитые в кровь костяшки после занятий. Он останется, Какаши знает. На час или два, а может — на дольше, потренироваться ещё. Нагнать своего капитана. Саске тоже гнался.

«Жив ли тот, за кем он гонится?» — думает Какаши.

Никогда больше не наденет фарфоровую белую маску, никогда больше не обратится к нему «семпай».

Близится Новый год. Гражданские ждут чуда, а в Конохе знают: чудес не бывает. Какаши просит свою команду собрать пожелания в деревянную коробочку. Ждёт скрученные свитки. Наруто помогает разобрать собственный корявый почерк, а также выбрать из кучи намешанных пожеланий что-то одно. У Сакуры свиток аккуратен и лаконичен. У Саске вместо пожелания на бумаге — чёрный рисунок бездны.

— Мне надоело.  
С этими словами он убегает прочь, лишь бы не видеть никого. Какаши вздыхает: ему неудобно принимать подарки? Он не хочет помочь с покупками другим сокомандникам?  
— Эй, подожди, Саске! — кричит ему вслед Наруто.

«Он не хочет считать их командой», — думает Какаши.

— Не надо, — он осторожно кладёт ему на голову ладонь. — Оставь. Я заплачу его часть.

— Так ведь нечестно, Какаши-сен… — Какаши смотрит на него так, что Наруто вмиг умалкивает. Недовольно бурча, сгребает в общую кучу монет часть Какаши — вдвое больше их.

— Саске-кун останется без подарка, — вздыхает Сакура.

— Не волнуйся, не останется, — улыбается глазами Какаши. — Я позабочусь об этом.  
Сакура с благодарностью глядит в его сторону.

— А что бы вы хотели, сенсей? Вашего свитка в коробке нет.

— Я-то… — теряется Какаши, — да, в общем… подарите мне ваше примерное поведение. Хорошо, Наруто?

— А что сразу я? — супится Наруто. В ответ Сакура с Какаши беззлобно хихикают.

Первого января Сакура получает свой шампунь для волос с секущимися концами — целый литр! Какаши домой притащил два — как в подарок Сакуре, так и для себя — всё равно сейчас новогодние скидки. На следующее утро он решил использовать его еще и для призывных псов.

Сакура довольно забирает свою перевязанную розовой лентой бадью. Наруто пучит глаза, получая от сенсея купон на целых пять походов в «Ичираку». Он обещает не просто хорошо питаться, а и тренироваться как можно усерднее. Саске тихо улыбается, смотря в сторону академии рядом с полем для тренировок.

— Иди сюда, — зовёт его Какаши.

Саске оборачивается.  
— Но я же ничего…

— Саске, это наше общее решение, — говорит Наруто. — Мы не можем оставить тебя одиноким.

Саске открывает большую коробку с прорезанными дырами снизу. Удивлённо смотрит в глаза щенку с шерстью угольного цвета. Тот высоко тявкает, облизывая Саске нос.

— Ну это вы зря.

Саске разворачивается, уже готовый пойти, но щенок кладёт обе лапы ему на перебинтованные руки, утыкается носом в пожелтевшие бинты. Саске убирает руку, опускает щенку на голову. Тот щурит глаза, сопит, поскуливает, прося ласки.

— Он тебе нравится? — тепло смотрит на него Какаши.

Саске с завистью смотрел на Кибу из клана Инузука — тем положено иметь псов-компаньонов. Итачи обещал на окончание учёбы в Академии подарить собаку, попросить кого-то из клана научить Саске его призывать, дрессировать. Итачи хотел бы держать поводок с псом его братца. Но в его руках блестела сталь катаны.

Саске тихо вздыхает.  
— Всегда хотел собаку.

— На тебя похож, Саске-кун, — хихикает Сакура.

— Ну, надеюсь, вы подружитесь, — улыбается Какаши. — Я рад, что наш выбор оказался правильным.

Он собирается покидать полигон, пряча в маске улыбку.  
— Да, Саске, это обучаемый нинкен. Захочешь научиться его призывать — приходи. А пока придумай ему кличку.

***

Саске толком не научился призывать подаренного нинкена. Он и кличку-то ему придумал в последний момент. Пса стоило назвать как-то по-светлому.  
«Мне многое не нравится, и я мало что люблю».

— Черри.  
Саске едва заметно улыбается исподлобья.  
— Я назову его Черри. Только остальным не говорите, подумают, что это в честь Сакуры…

Какаши вздыхает.  
— И в честь кого назван твой пёс?

— В честь того немногого, что я люблю.

Томатов черри.

Какаши треплет его по головке, в ответ Саске выворачивается из-под его руки. Какаши надеялся, у него вышло растопить сердце Саске. Ничего-ничего, ниндзя должен уметь ждать.

***

Какаши сидит на пороге своего общежития, с волос стекают капли, только сейчас — почти не холодно. Не холодно на улице, но не в душе.  
Они едва друг друга не убили. Друзья, связанные одной командой, разделённые такими разными судьбами. В рукав ему тыкается чуть подросший щенок. Скулит, тявкает, обнюхивает — Какаши чуть заметно пахнет Саске, с которым на днях проводил спарринг и не успел сменить с того дня водолазку.

Он кладёт лицо в ладони, проводит по нему сверху вниз, открывает его, освобождая от ткани. Всё равно никто не видит.

Пёс грызёт его рукав, поскуливает громче, тычется в левую руку. Какаши на автомате поглаживает его голову.  
— Я понимаю тебя, — громко вздыхает он. — Я… чувствую себя ровно как ты.

Тоскливо, мокро, а внутри воет стая восьми псов, к которым прибился едва обученный девятый. Напоминающий о Саске, который сегодня ушёл из Конохи.

Пёс тыкается Какаши в руку, и он проводит пальцем по влажному чёрному носу.  
— Да. Всё будет в порядке, Черри, — говорит Какаши. — Я о тебе позабочусь.

_Как не смог позаботиться о нём._


End file.
